Big Time Scary Stories
by Lil' Boy Monster
Summary: A series of scary stories/folklore... will be scary and spine chilling...I'm hoping! I really hope you get a scare out of these little drables. Maybe even a nightmare... beware...not for the eyes of the weak at heart. You have been warned. Enter or run.
1. Chapter 1

**The Babysitter**

It was nine o'clock in the evening. Everybody was sitting on the couch in front of the TV. There were Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos, baby Katie and Kelly, the babysitter. The telephone rang.

"Maybe it's Mrs. Knight," said Kelly. She picked up the phone. Before she could say a word, a man laughed hysterically and hung up.

"Who was it?" asked little James.

"Someone crazy," said Kelly. "What did I miss?"

At nine-thirty the telephone rang again. Kelly answered it. It was the man who had called before. "I'll be there soon," he said, and he laughed and hung up.

"Who was it?" the children asked simultaneously. Big innocent eyes looking at her curiously.

"Some kids messing around," she said as she burped Katie, who was in her arms.

About ten o'clock the phone rang again. Kendall got it first.

"Hewo?," he said, voice small and adorable.

It was the same man. "One more hour," he said, and he laughed and hung up.

"He said, 'One more hour.' What does he mean?" asked the little blonde, brushing his messy bangs out of his face.

"Don't worry," said Kelly. "It's somebody fooling around." she dismisses it again.

"I'm sceowd," says Carlos, clutching his blankie tighter and scooting closer to Logan, who throws an arm around the slightly smaller boy.

.  
>About ten-thirty the telephone rang once more. When Kelly picked it up, the man said, "Pretty soon now," and he laughed.<p>

"Why are you doing this?" Kelly screamed, and he hung rubbed her temples.

"Was it that guy again?" asked Logan.

."Yes," said Kelly. "I'm going to call the operator and complain."

The operator told her to call back if it happened again, and she would try to trace the call. That was a huge help…she thinks sarcastically.

At eleven o'clock the telephone rang again. Kelly answered it. "Very soon now," the man said, and he laughed and hung up.

Kelly called the operator. Almost at once she called back. "That person is calling from a telephone upstairs," she said. "You'd better leave. I'll get the police."

Kelly gasped in horror. She quickly grabbed Katie from her pen and told the kids to get up. She ushered them to the front door. Heart beating a mile a minute.

Just then a door upstairs opened. A man they had never seen before started down the stairs towards them. She yelled for them to run. And run like hell they did. As she ran out the door, she glanced back, the man was standing at the stairs and he was smiling in a very strange and eerie way.

The little boys ran across the street to the neighbors house. Kelly behind them yelling at them not to stop or look back. She knocked heavily at the door, the little boys' fists pounding as well, yelling in fear. Kelly looked back at the Knight home, the door was wide open. Finally the neighbor opened the door and they ran in.

Kelly was panting.

"What happened?" asked the alarmed woman.

"Someone broke into the house…please call the police." she managed to say in between heavy breaths. Kelly stood by the little boys, who were holding each other. Carlos and Logan being the smallest and the most frightened, smashed in between James and Kendall, Kendall was trying to be the brave "man" and comfort his scared friends, but his little body was trembling as well.

A few minutes later the police arrived.

"There was no one there ma'am." one of the officers said. Of course Kelly thought.

"We will leave two policemen here for the night to watch out."

"Thank you…I better call Mrs. Knight." said Kelly.

That night Mrs. Knight, refused to go back inside the house in fear of something happening, and that was the last time Kelly babysat for Mrs. Knight. Because that was the last night she was ever seen…

* * *

><p>wow how original, sounds just like "<em>When A Stranger Calls<em>" I know, I know. But it was not supposed to be like that. Anyways this is the first installment of the "_Big Time Scary Stories_" series. I hope you enjoy it,. hope it scares you. This was a bit tame, just as you know the first story, the next one, I hope will be a lot more scarier. If you guys have any scary experiences or scary stories...you think you could message them to me? that's only if you want me to turn your experience/story into a BTR version. Kbye!


	2. Chapter 2

**.:**

A little girl, named Katie Knight, was given a small doll by her aunt and uncle. The doll was a gift from her great grandmother of many generations ago, who had now passed on. Katie, was instantly unnerved by the doll, which had nasty little black eyes that seemed to follow her around the room and a sinister grin on her face.

Nevertheless, Katie had to accept the doll, as she was well brought up and didn't want to upset her aunt and uncle by refusing to take it. Her parents told her that the doll's name was Arabella, which made Katie even more afraid of it; it seemed to make it more human. Even so, it was just a doll, barely reaching above her knee, so to put her mind at rest, she hid Arabella into the little cupboard under the stairs, under some boxes where her parents wouldn't see her.

Katie wasn't your typical, "Girly Girl" she was more tom-boy esque. She was more into playing outside, or hustling you for your last penny. So dolls never did anything for her, not even when she was much younger.

It wasn't until a few nights later, when Katie was lying in bed, that she heard a noise...a shuffling sound that went on for about five minutes. Then, a brief dragging noise and finally, a scuttling like light footsteps running very fast. Katie was paralyzed with fear instantly, her knuckles turning white from clutching her blanket. She waited. Silence. After a few minutes of listening closely, she dismissed it as her brother getting something from the kitchen. He always liked to have a midnight snack. Nothing to be worried about, that is until.

She heard a voice - soft and eerily childlike - quiet enough not to wake her parents. Katie always slept with the door open and the lamp in the hall on, as she was still a little scared of the dark, despite her "too cool for school" demeanor. Therefore, she could hear more through her open door. Katie heard the voice say "Katie, I'm on the first step"...And then a loud scrabbling again, as whatever was speaking apparently turned tail and returned to wherever it had come from.

The little girl didn't sleep a wink that night, but laid in fear until the break of dawn when her mother got her up for school and when she tried to explain what had happened, her parents passed it off as "just a dream". The next night, Katie fought against sleep, but eventually drifted off, only to be woken again by the sinister voice:

"Katie, I'm on the fifth step."

Katie was crying by now, and again, she didn't sleep that night. The next night, Katie decided to shut her bedroom door and reluctantly slept without the light on. Just as she was about to doze, Katie heard the noise, and then the voice:

"Katie, I'm on the top step..."

She knew that her door was closed, but she was still terribly afraid. Her heart pounding, palms sweating, body shaking, she slowly go up to investigate; she screamed!…

Katie's parents and older brother found her body at the bottom of the stairs. They guessed she was on her way to the bathroom without switching on the hall light and had fallen down the stairs, breaking her neck.

Arabella, the favorite family doll, was found beside her body - smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Annie**

One night, James Diamond was driving down a dark road, from work. He was humming along with the music of his radio. He looked up at the sky and saw that it was cloudy. It's going to rain tonight he thought. He drove down a deserted path, through a broken down neighborhood.

From the corner of his eye, he saw what was a young girl walking along the sidewalk. Odd. He slowed down a bit and watched her. She was hugging her body and shivering, then it started to rain. I have to help her, her thought. Pulling along the curb, he quickly jumped out and ran up to her.

"Hey, you need a ride?" he asked. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Well, you're going to get soaked out here." he reasoned. She looked to the floor and shivered. He took off his leather jacket and placed it over her shoulders. She looked up at him with a thankful smile.

"So, you still don't want a ride?" he asked again. She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Thank you." she said and followed him to the passengers side where he opened the door for her. He hoped back into the drivers seat and roared up the engine.

"So…what's your name?" he asks, breaking the awkward silence.

…Annie." she says in a quiet tone.

"James." he says with a smile. She smiles at him.

"Nice to meet you James."

"No problem. So why were you walking alone down that neighborhood, if I may ask."

"My friend lives a few blocks away from there, and it was getting late, and unfortunately my dads car was in the shop, because he had crashed it. So I had no ride home."

She finishes.

"Oh…is you dad alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine." she said. But James saw an uncertainty and sadness flash her eyes.

"Do you wanna tell me where you live?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Um just go up this road and take a right on Palm Woods Ave." he shook his head and followed the directions she gave him. He pulled up to a nice house.

"Thank you so much James, I would have been soaking wet if I had walked all the way here." she smiles shyly at him.

"No problem."

She smiles again, they stare at each other, both smiling.

"I better go." she says, and unbuckles her seat belt. She steps out of the car.

"Goodnight James, and thanks again…for the ride."

"Yeah, goodnight." he watches her close the car door and walk up to the home. He starts up his car again and drives away…

The next day, James was at the cemetery visiting his mothers grave. She had died from cancer and today was her birthday.

"Hey mom, happy birthday." he says, placing flowers on the ground. He spent a while talking to her. Telling her about all the things that had been happening in his life. When it was getting dark he decided to leave. Saying his goodbye, he made way through the tombs. He felt a sudden cold rake through his body. He rubbed his arms, cursing silently when he remembered he had given his jacket to Annie.

He kept walking, then he stopped. Did someone say his name? he stood there for a few minutes. Nothing. He began walking again.

"Jamesss….

Someone whispered his name. James felt that coldness again. He shook his head and kept walking. Almost at the entrance of the cemetery, he felt for his phone. Damn. He left it at his mothers grave. Sighing, annoyed, he walks back. A few minutes later he's back at his mothers tomb stone. His phone was next to the flowers. He leans down to pick it up.

"Jamesss… someone whispers again. He looks around the field of tombs. Nothing. No one. He shakes his head and turns around to leave. He stops. In front of him was a white marbled tomb, with his black leather jacket hanging from it. He furrows his brows in confusion.

He walks to it, and grabs it. It's definitely his jacket. But what is it doing here? He suddenly felt goosebumps form on his arms. He looked down at the tomb. There on the tomb was:

Beloved daughter, Annie Ariel Ericsson .

April 17 - August 26

1983 - 2004

Engraved. No way. Annie is not…she is not dead? James just gave her a ride to her home last night... That night, James went on his computer and did some research. Annie Ariel Ericsson, died in a horrible car crash on Palm Woods Ave... the same street where he dropped her off…

* * *

><p><em>This one was more sad than scary, and that's sort of what I was going for. Did you catch the little name references? ;) thank you for reading.<em>


End file.
